


Kind of Love

by chynnawrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: After you invite Diego for drinks with friends, he decides he's had enough and wants to be alone with you
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves x Reader, Diego Hargreeves x Unnamed OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hozier's 'Dinners & Diatribes'

“Should I?” I wondered aloud as I sat at my desk. I decided on ‘yes’ and grabbed my phone. I dialed his number, hearing it ring before he picked up.

“Hey, you. If it isn’t the most beautiful woman in the world?” Diego chuckled on the other end. I could practically see him biting his lip as he said it.

“Suck-up.” I laughed. “Anyway, some of the girls from work and I are going to get some drinks after work. You wanna go?” I asked, knowing he was going to say yes.

“Are you coming back to my place after?” He replied with a question of his own.

“I always end at you place after a drink. Why would tonight be any different?” I teased.

“Then you can count me in, baby.” He crooned, his voice like velvet.

“Alright. See you in bit.” I told him before hanging up. I grabbed the make-up bag I kept in my desk drawer and ran to the bathroom to freshen up.

My friends and I walked to the bar close to work, gossiping about office life on the way. I stopped in my tracks, forgetting what I was saying when I saw him. Leaning against the wall of the bar, looking sleek and cool.

“I don’t remember you wearing make-up when you left this morning.” Diego cooed as he laid eyes on me.

“Made myself look good for you.” I chuckled and winked.

“You always look good” He smiled and kissed me, his hands pulling on my waist.

“Ugh, I wish I had a relationship like that.” One of my friends sighed and walked in with the others.

“You didn’t tell me it was the stuck-up friends.” He mumbled as we walked a fair distance behind them.

“Sorry, baby.” I looked up at him and smiled innocently, batting my lashes.

“Goddamn. I can’t stay mad when you bat those lashes at me.” He groaned and let me sit in the booth before him.

I curled into him as he ordered our drinks. I smiled and laughed, feeling him kiss my temple while his arm draped around my shoulder, listening to my friends talk about their lives.

“Can you believe he only paid for a three-day getaway instead of a whole week?” One of the girls complained.

“At least he’s willing to take some time off. All my girl ever does is work.” One of the others sighed. I didn’t need to look at Diego to know he was rolling his eyes at their cattiness. I felt him get up and looked up, seeing a quick wink before I watched him walk away. That’s always a welcome sight.

“How did you get so lucky?” One of the girls asked me as she looked toward Diego.

“I’m just that. Lucky.” I replied, biting my lip as I watched him come closer. I saw a water for me in one hand, another drink for him in the other.

“You know me so well.” I cooed and kissed him gently as he sat back down. I smiled as I curled back into him, his fingers running through my hair.

“You know, if I really wanted to, I could tell them about my family. That would teach them.” Diego mumbled.

“You will not. You either deal with it or it’ll be straight to bed when we get back to your place.” I whispered and kissed his neck.

“What happens if I don’t do it?” He asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Then you’ll have a good night. Promise.” I purred in his ear.

“How much longer? Bree’s voice is about to drive me insane.” He grumbled.

“Twenty minutes. Becky’s a few drinks in. She’ll start crying about her breakup with Brad, all the other girls will flock and comfort her. Giving you and I the perfect chance to sneak away.” I whispered and kissed him gently.

“Fine.” He huffed playfully and kissed me harder.

We sat and talked, occasionally contributing to the ongoing conversation. Right on time, almost as if it was being timed, Becky broke down and everyone rushed to be next to her. I patted Diego’s leg and smirked as I looked at him.

“Told you so.” I chuckled as pulled me up. I walked with him to the bar while he paid the check before he led me outside and we started walking to his apartment.

“Baby. I like most of your friends. And you know I love you. But dear God, those girls are annoying as fuck.” Diego complained as we walked, his arm around my shoulder.

“I know, baby. They were extra annoying tonight. But I’m going to make it up to you.” I chuckled and walked in front of him.

“And exactly how do you plan to do that?” He asked, his tone mischievous.

“I think you know how.” I smirked, turning my back to him and swaying my hips.

“Girl, you oughta know better at this point.” He chuckled.

I stopped in front of his building before giving him a wink and running inside. I heard him laugh as he ran in after me, the door slamming behind him. I heard his boots tread against the hardwood floor and bit my lip as I slipped into one of his t-shirts. I opened the bedroom door and smirked as I laid eyes on him.

“Oh good god.” He chuckled and stepped in front of me.

“Wait until you take off the t-shirt.” I smirked at him, biting my lip. He grabbed my hand and pulled my body against his, kissing me as his hands roamed over my body.

“You…” Diego muttered, slapping my ass and grabbing it.

“’I’ what, Diego?” I teased and slipped my hands under his shirt.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He chuckled. I felt him start to work the t-shirt off my body and I heard a moan escape his lips as he looked me over.

“Cat got your tongue?” I smiled innocently. I saw his eyes travel down and look at the black lingerie barely covering my body.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” He asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Mmhmm. I know you can never turn down a drink with me. I know that you love seeing me in make-up and your t-shirts. And the icing on the cake is this lingerie.” I purred as he grabbed my ass again.

“Shhh.” He whispered, crashing his lips against mine. I smiled as his hand wrapped in my hair and he caught my lip between his teeth.

He pulled me against his body, chuckling as he slipped my panties down my legs before helping me take off his shirt. I kissed over his collarbone and nipped his skin before he picked me up. I laughed as his body pinned me between the wall, watching him smile and chuckle as he looked at me and pinned my hands over my head.

“So pushy.” I chuckled between his rough kisses. His grip on my wrists tightened as he kissed me harder, making me moan.

“You’re talking an awful lot for someone who planned all this.” Diego growled and panted in my ear.

“Then shut me up.” I teased and bit his lip. I yelped as he grabbed my ass and twirled me around, tossing me gently on his bed.

I got on my knees on the bed and helped him undo his pants, smirking as his cock sprang free. I licked him from base to tip and watched him, his head falling back and those perfect lips parted as he moaned. I took him into my mouth and his hand tangled in my hair, setting the pace.

After a few minutes, he pulled me up and kissed me as we tumbled onto the bed. I felt his body over mine, kissing my neck before flipping me over on my stomach and pulling my hips up. I moaned into a pillow as he pushed into me and his strong hands gripped my waist.

“Oh my god.” I whimpered as he wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled it, his hips pounding hard against mine.

The moans coming from him as his hips thrust against mine sent me reeling. The way his moans mixed with mine and how his voice was low and gravelly as he panted.

“God, baby. You feel so good.” Diego growled and pulled my body against his. I whimpered as he pulled my hair and wrapped his other hand around my waist.

“Diego…” I panted as he kissed and nipped my neck. His breath was hot against my ear as his fingers traced down my body, brushing gently against my throbbing clit. I felt my body shake, my breathing heavy and shallow as his hips pumped and he rubbed my throbbing bundle of nerves.

“So beautiful.” He crooned in my ear. He let go of my hair and gently wrapped his hand around my neck.

“Diego…I don’t think…” I heaved. My body was shaking as his thrusts went erratic and fast, his hips slamming against mine as he continued.

“Do it, baby. Let it all out for me.” Diego whispered and kissed my neck, sucking my skin and biting me. I whimpered as he held me close.

I grabbed his arm and dug my nails into his skin as he panted in my ear. I moaned and whined as I came around him, my body shaking and held up by him. I could feel him tense, his heart beating against my back as he started to cum. I smiled hazily as he moaned in my ear, mumbling incoherently.

We fell against the bed, my face buried in his neck as his fingers ran through my hair. I felt him run his nails over my scalp and heard him whisper softly.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m glad you’re my girl.” He cooed, his brown eyes locked on me and his hazy smile reflecting my own.

“Told you it’d be worth it.” I chuckled.

“Mmm, yes you did.” He purred and held me close as we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
